


Synopsis [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Best Defense Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Summary of the Rest of the Series, We finally find out what Harry's core magic is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis of the rest of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3300722">A Good Offense</a> and the unwritten third fic in the series.  Want to know what Harry's core magic is? What Voldie's ultimate plan is? If Hiei and Kurama do more than tease? (Just kidding that last one is only sort of answered) Listen and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synopsis [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Synopsis, Pt. 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/96821) by JoIsBishMyoga. 
  * Inspired by [Synopsis, Pt. 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/96824) by JoIsBishMyoga. 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/BDGO%20Extras/Synopsis.mp3) | 43:12 | 39.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[BD/GO Extras Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/BDGO%20Extras%20Podbook.m4b) | 2:44:49 | 74.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/synopsis) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/best-defensegood-offense-extras-audiobook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Lovegood_ by Alexandre Desplat

_Neville_ by Alexandre Desplat

_Anbaransu na Kiss o Shite_ by Takahashi Hiro

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
